Typically, electronic devices include one or more optical sensor modules for providing enhanced media functionality. For example, the typical electronic device may utilize the optical sensor modules for photo capturing and video teleconferencing. In the typical electronic device with multiple optical sensor modules, the primary optical sensor module has a high pixel density and an adjustable focus lens system, while the secondary optical sensor module is front-facing and has a lower pixel density. Also, the secondary optical sensor module may have a fixed focus lens system.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0057544 to Brodie et al, assigned to the present application's assignee, discloses a optical sensor module for a mobile device. The optical sensor module comprises a lens, a housing carrying the lens, and a lens cap over the lens and housing. The optical sensor module includes a barrel mechanism for adjusting the lens. During manufacture of an electronic device including one or more optical sensor modules, there is a desire to manufacture the electronic device as quickly as possible, particularly in mass production runs.
The typical optical sensor module is manufactured in a multi-step process. The first steps include semiconductor processing to provide the image sensor integrated circuit (IC). The next steps include some form of testing for the image sensor IC and packaging. The image sensor IC may be assembled into the optical sensor module, along with a lens and movable barrel if needed. This assembly of the optical sensor module may be performed manually or via machine. For example, in electronic devices that use surface mounted components, a pick-and-place (PNP) machine may assemble the components onto a printed circuit board (PCB). A drawback to such singular packaging is that it is inefficient and also may require that each device be tested individually, adding to the manufacturing time.